leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mossdeep City
150px |gym=Mossdeep Gym |gymno=7 |badge=Mind |gymtype=Psychic |colordark=E7A1B0 |colormed=f0a7b6 |colorlight=FAAFBE |generation=3 }} Mossdeep City (Japanese: Tokusane City) lies on an island along the eastern edge of the Hoenn mainland. Many divers live at Mossdeep, and it is the fourth largest city in Hoenn. One of the city's attractions is watching. A deep underwater trench runs between Mossdeep City and Sootopolis City. This cavern was found by Captain Stern in his submarine. Mossdeep City has a Pokémon Gym whose Gym Leaders are Tate and Liza. The island of Mossdeep is covered in plants and flowers. Its weather is mainly sunny, and its winds are stable. This clear weather made Mossdeep the ideal location to build a space center to launch large rockets. In Mossdeep, there is a white rock which holds a special meaning to the people at the space center. They placed the rock outside of the space center as a symbol of their wish for their rockets to fly safely. After defeating the Elite Four, the can obtain a level 5 /1 from 's house. Mossdeep City is the hub area of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire's Special Demo Version. North of Mossdeep is the Shoal Cave, on . To the west is , and lies to the south. Slogan Our slogan: Cherish Pokémon! (Japanese: Our slogan: "Cherish Pokémon!") Places of interest Mossdeep Space Center Mossdeep was the ideal location to build a space center which launches huge rockets because of the stable weather conditions. The Space Center is successfully sending rockets into space. In , the Space Center plays a big part in the plot, where Team Magma attempts to steal rocket fuel while a rocket begins to launch into space. On the second floor, the player will meet with Steven and battle two s. The Space Center also plays a key role in the Delta Episode of . A hides behind the astronaut cut out on the bottom floor in after the Delta Episode. This has its hidden ability . Steven's house The possibility of rare stones in the cavern has attracted the attention of Steven Stone, who owns a cottage here where he keeps part of his rock collection. He will leave behind a rare after the player defeats the Elite Four. Steven will also give the player HM08 here in (HM07 in their remakes, both containing ). In , however, he will give the player HM08 after defeating Team Magma at the Space Center. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Steven's collection includes hornblende biotite granite from Rock Tunnel, pitchstone from Mt. Mortar, chert from Mt. Pyre, schalstein from Mt. Coronet and greenschist from Chargestone Cave. Secret Base boy The house east of the Pokémon Center houses a brother and sister. The boy likes to visit people's Secret Bases. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the boy will tell the player where their Secret Base is located. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the boy tells the player that they can access additional areas in Secret Bases with Stairs and Solid Boards. Pokéblock enthusiast's house The house north of the Pokémon Center houses a couple. The man is a who is very enthusiastic about Pokéblocks. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, he will tell the player the preferred color of Pokéblock of the player's lead Pokémon. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, he serves no purpose, simply telling the player that their lead Pokémon likes them more than Pokéblocks. Backdoor house In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, these is an old man with a house with a door on the back wall. In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, e-Reader Trainers will appear in the back room. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the old man mentions he used to be a . If the player scans the QR Code of a special Secret Base (such as those of Junichi Masuda, Shigeru Ohmori, Shigeki Morimoto, and Shōko Nakagawa), it will appear behind this door. Game Corner A Game Corner is located here in . It replaces the backdoor house from . It allows players to interact with and other copies of Emerald in two mini-games, Pokémon Jump and Dodrio Berry Picking. Connections are made with the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter. Move Tutor In , there is a on the shore in the western part of the city who will teach a compatible Pokémon one time only. Mossdeep Gym The Mossdeep Gym is Mossdeep City's official Pokémon Gym, which specializes in Pokémon. Its Leaders are Tate and Liza, who are faced in a Double Battle. Defeating them earns the player the and . Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , the population of Mossdeep City is 45. Despite it being on an island in the middle of the sea, its population is fairly large, and it is Hoenn's fourth most populous city. Pokémon Emerald In , the population of Mossdeep City is 52, making it Hoenn's fourth most populous city. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , the population of Mossdeep City is 45, making it Hoenn's fifth most populous city. Poké Mart In Generation III, Mossdeep is the only location in Hoenn where the rare Net Ball and Dive Ball are sold. However, Dive Balls are also sold in Fallarbor Town in the remakes. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items }} 's house|OR=yes|AS=yes}} }} }} }} }} , after becoming |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI Appearance In the anime In the main series and arrived in Mossdeep City in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, and immediately found the Mossdeep Gym. However, it was temporarily closed due to a space shuttle launch, so the group followed Rachel to the Mossdeep Space Center, where they met up with the local Gym Leaders, Rachel's twin children Tate and Liza. The two groups worked together to foil 's plan to steal the space shuttle. In Solid as a Solrock, Ash battled Tate and Liza and won, claiming his seventh Hoenn League Badge. According to the anime, Mossdeep City is located on Mossdeep Island. As mentioned in Judgment Day! and the following episode, ferry services run between Mossdeep and some of its neighboring islands, as well as Lilycove City. Gallery In Pokémon Generations ]] Mossdeep City made a couple of brief background appearances during The Cavern. It also briefly appeared in The Scoop, with the episode's focus being mainly on the Mossdeep Space Center. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mossdeep City was the setting of two flashbacks in the . In the first flashback, arranged a meeting in his house with and , where the two learned about a meteor's impending impact with their planet. After telling the two about his father's plan and their awareness of opposition to it, Steven also gave Ruby and Emerald a Mega Bracelet each, as well as an additional Mega Bracelet to pass to Sapphire. In the second flashback, Ruby and Emerald were at the Mossdeep coastline after their meeting with Steven. Ruby then used Courtney's memory lighter to investigate Steven's potential enemy. Trivia * As with the rest of Hoenn, Mossdeep City is based on a real location in Japan, specifically the island of . , 's main launch facility, is the basis for the Mossdeep Space Center. Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Cities de:Moosbach City es:Ciudad Algaria fr:Algatia it:Verdeazzupoli ja:トクサネシティ zh:绿岭市